


Nightmares and Daydreams

by WildTime20



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Night Terrors, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildTime20/pseuds/WildTime20
Summary: Cas calls out Dean on his unhealthy way of dealing with problems. Also, they cuddle.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Nightmares and Daydreams

Flashes of lightning and red. Pain and fire. Dean couldn't move, paralyzed by fear. Lillith was there, and asked the same question. He saw the faces of the people he tortured flash before his eyes.

Dean shot straight up out of bed. A cold sweat clung to his skin. He breathed heavily, trying to get air into his lungs. But it didn't feel like enough. Panic still set his heart racing, pounding in his ears.

Suddenly a presence was in his face. He lashed out, thinking it was a threat. Luckily Castiel caught his arm when he swung at him.

"Dean." Cas said.

"Cas, what the hell." Dean breathed out, still trying to catch his breath. "What are you doing here?"

"You called for me. In your sleep." 

Dean just cradled his head in his hands, heart finally calming down. He only heard half of what Cas was saying.

But he did hear his offer to help him. Looking up, Dean saw Cas's hand moving to his forehead.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Dean moved out of the way. "Cas, I know you mean well, but I don't feel like being zapped right now."

"I wasn't going to," Cas explained calmly. "I was trying to feel your forehead."

"Why would you do that?" Dean got up and tried mindlessly distracting himself from the nightmare that happened.

"I wanted to see if you were feeling well. It seems that even though it has been a few years since I raised you from Hell, you still have these nightmares. This is not the first time this has happened, and from the way how you deal with things, it will not be the last."

"Cas, I'm fine. I have all the help I need."

"Trying to push away the problem is not help, Dean."

Dean was not expected to be called out, nor did he realize that was how he dealt with things. He properly wiped the sweat off his brow and decided to take a different route of his usual approach.

"Alright. Okay, how do I properly deal with this?" Dean forced out. It was difficult to ask for help, especially since he does't normally.

"I don't really know. Other than to tell you that I am here for you."

"Right." Dean responded. He was slightly annoyed by the typical response. However, Cas steps forward and wraps his arms around the man. "Cas, personal space?"

Cas just sets his chin on his shoulder. "I mean it, Dean. I am here for you and I care about you."

Dean is just too tired and confused to argue, that's what he told himself because he didn't want to admit he was close to crying.

Cas ended up leading Dean back to his bed and were still embracing when they lied down. Dean pulled the covers partially over them and then settled down.

He held onto Cas, onto the warmth that he gave off. He found himself dozing off.

He had dreams of light and warmth for the rest of the night. A gravely voice telling him everything was going to be all right.


End file.
